


wet and messy

by ROSEWAR



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brotherly Bonding, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/pseuds/ROSEWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius has been busy with work for the last three days, but after walking in on Ludger during a private moment, he knows just the way to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet and messy

Ludger was never an especially needy person before he started his relationship with Julius, but nowadays he's practically insatiable. Julius has been especially busy with work lately, a curse of the end of the quarter. This has left them both to deal with a three-day dry spell.

Even if it isn't all that much time, it's more than enough to leave Ludger frazzled and on-edge, and it all comes to a boiling point one evening. Julius is still at work and Ludger  _needs_  him, which is how he ends up sitting on his brother's bed, knees drawn up and spread, jerking his cock.

He tilts his head back with a whimper, eyes shut tight as he imagines Julius; Julius kissing him and touching him and holding him down and fucking him. Distantly, Ludger remembers when he used to do this before their relationship, when he would touch himself and fantasize about his brother.

Ludger whines in frustration, far too accustomed to Julius' warm, strong hands taking care of him. All his efforts do is make him yearn for his brother even more. He's far too worked-up and distracted with the task of simply trying to get himself off, but not enough to where he doesn't notice the swift sound of his brother's door sliding open.

Ludger starts, releasing himself as he stares at his brother with wide, startled eyes, unsure of what to say or do. Julius stares at him wordlessly, obviously at a loss too.

It's Ludger who breaks the silence first. "Julius," he says, knees drawing together slowly.

Julius' wits return to him, and redness blossoms over his cheeks as if the gravity of what he'd walked in is finally settling over him. Despite this, he takes a step further into his room.

"What are you doing?" Julius asks quietly, slowly seating himself at the edge of the bed. "Were you..."

Ludger curls into himself, a tight little ball, cheeks bright red as he looks away. Despite his crippling embarrassment, he manages a simple answer. "Yeah."

A beat of silence passes before Ludger starts with a sharp inhale upon feeling fingertips ghosting along the side of his calf.

"Keep going," Julius orders quietly.

Ludger watches his brother as if searching for any proof that he'd misheard him, but ultimately relaxes.

As slowly as could be, his legs spread, knees twitching apart at first, before he spreads them fully, It's almost too much, exposing himself like this while Julius watches him, eyes glazed over with hunger. Knowing that this is just like one of his many sordid fantasies rekindles his arousal, and soon Ludger finds himself reaching between his legs to skirt his fingertips along the underside of his cock.

He purses his lips, partly to wet them and to muffle a soft moan. Sensing his hesitation, Julius repeats his former gesture, his gentle touch running up Ludger's leg.

"Go on," he encourages, offering his brother a small smile.

Ludger gives a shaky nod before shutting his eyes, hoping that the darkness behind his lids will aid in ebbing away his nervousness. Even if this is something he's always fantasized about, it's still different to actually have Julius watching him like this, for him to actually be holding Julius' undivided attention, his every move being taken in.

He runs his fingertips up his cock once again, and doesn't hold back the heavy sigh this time. He repeats the gesture once more before taking himself in hand and giving himself a firm stroke. It still isn't as good as when Julius does it for him, and Ludger still finds himself feeling a bit frustrated.

"Julius," he whimpers. "Touch me."

With a delirious chuckle, Julius shakes his head. "No can do, little brother. I finally have you right where I want you."

Ludger's eyes flutter open to catch Julius' gaze. It dawns on him that Julius had probably fantasized about this exact moment too, about catching his little brother masturbating to him like this. The realization fills Ludger with an odd sort of comfort, and he relaxes further, his legs spreading a little wider.

"Julius," Ludger moans out, giving himself a few long, hard tugs, eyes sliding shut again as he revels in the attention he's being given, and does his best to recall the feel of Julius' hands and mouth on him. He moans for the memories, head tilting back slightly.

Julius doesn't remain silent for long, his voice low and heavy with want. "What are you thinking about right now, Ludger?"

Ludger's cheeks brighten at the question, but he doesn't miss a beat as he answers. "You, of course."

"What about me?" Julius asks, his smile evident in his tone.

Ludger's eyes flutter open as he catches Julius' gaze from beneath hooded eyes. He hesitates this time, his strokes slowing to an agonizing pace as he does his best not to let his embarrassment overpower him.

"About your hands, and your mouth," Ludger murmurs softly. "About how they feel on me."

Something about Julius' smile shakes. "Did you do this before? Think about me while you touched yourself, I mean."

This time, Ludger curls into himself a bit more, his fist lingering, his eyes averted. He gives a hesitant nod.

Julius gives his leg a reassuring stroke, from his shin all the way up to his knee. "I did too."

Ludger looks up and watches Julius with a shy, almost innocent gaze. "Really?"

Julius nods before leaning forward to drop a kiss to Ludger's knee. "Just like this."

Knowing he wasn't alone causes his daring to slowly return to him, and Ludger begins stroking himself once more, albeit with a looser grip and a slower pace. He swallows hard, watching Julius' face, taking in his brother's every reaction.

"Julius," Ludger breathes out again. "Please touch me."

Julius shakes his head again. Ludger whines.

"I've always wanted to watch you like this," Julius admits. "You look amazing, Ludger."

The praise goes right to Ludger's cock, and he whimpers as he gives himself a fuller stroke.

"Didn't you say you thought about this too?" Julius chides, kissing Ludger's knee again. "You want me to watch you too, don't you?"

Ludger purses his lips, but ultimately nods. "I-- I fantasized about this. About you coming in while I touched myself."

Ludger isn't sure why, but he feels his nerves steeling and his confidence growing when he sees Julius palming himself over his trousers. Knowing that he has this effect on his brother, that he can turn him on just by talking to him, feels a little empowering.

"I would think about you kissing me, and touching me, and sucking me," Ludger continues, his fist tightening, unconsciously stroking himself in time with Julius' rubs.

"Sucking your what?" Julius asks with a quirk of his lips, playful.

Ludger looks away fully, giving himself a few more hard tugs, his hand closing around the head of his dick with every ascent.

"Sucking my cock," Ludger whimpers, low and painfully embarrassed, shoulders squaring in acute shyness. His previous admissions were nothing compared to saying something so frank and salacious. 

Julius seems to like it however, because he's kissing Ludger's knee, these open-mouth and lingering things, and stroking the outside of his thigh in encouragement.

"You're such a good boy, Ludger, telling me all this," Julius says in a low and scratchy voice, the motions of his hand between his legs never ceasing.

Ludger whines again, head tilting back, the movements of his hand becoming faster, falling out of tempo with Julius' palming. Being praised by his brother never failed to work him up.

"And sometimes, I would think about sucking your cock, and," Ludger interrupts himself with a moan at a particularly gratifying squeeze to his cockhead. "And you would cum on my face."

"Ludger," Julius groans out, and his self-control utterly crumbles. He gives Ludger's knee an animalistic lick, as if desperate for a taste of his brother and not caring how he got it.

"Let me do that," he says, tone strained with holding back a moan as he presses his whole hand against himself. "Let me cum on your face, and I'll give you my fingers. Deal?"

Having been desperate for his brother's touch this entire time, Ludger's hand lingers at the base of his dick as he gives a few fervent nods. "Yes, please Julius."

Julius hums in approval before dropping one final kiss to Ludger's knee, and pats his thigh right after.

"Lay down for me," he orders while reaching over to the bedside drawer. Ludger doesn't have to watch to know what Julius is reaching for.

Ludger is more than happy to comply, shuffling down the bed until he's flat on his back, legs spread, hands clutching the pillows beneath his head in anticipation.

Julius settles between Ludger's legs, bottle of lube in hand, and doesn't hesitate in slicking up his fingers. Ludger's breath catches in his throat as he watches his brother coat his fingers.

Julius casts a quick smile up at him before he reaches forward to press the rough pad of a finger up against Ludger's tight entrance, and he rubs at the taut skin until he feels it relax against him. Ludger spreads his legs a bit further, drawing his knees up slightly to give Julius better access to him.

Julius breaches him in one slow but fluid motion, and Ludger gives a gratified gasp. Julius works his way in, all the way up to his knuckle, and feels Ludger forcing himself to relax despite wanting to draw as much pleasure from the single finger as he could.

He leans in to kiss the juncture of Ludger's knee as he pumps his finger in and out. "Be patient. It'll be good, I promise."

Ludger whines a noise of affirmation, and stills his hips as Julius continues fingering him. The sigh he gives is heavy and delighted when Julius' second finger works its way in. He can't help it; he can already feel his arousal building up to painfully tight levels, and he has to squeeze the pillow beneath his head to keep himself under control.

Julius continues peppering soft and quick little kisses along Ludger's knee as he works his brother open, spreading and curling his fingers, making Ludger twitch and whimper. It's almost enough, but Ludger's always been greedy when it came to this, so he's still squirming and wanting more.

"Patience," Julius murmurs, and after a few more pumps of his fingers, he finally adds a third.

Ludger groans, long and loud, and doesn't bother stopping himself from rolling his hips against Julius' fingers.

After a few beats to let Ludger adjust (though he knew he didn't want to wait that long), Julius draws his fingers out completely, only to slide them back in. Ludger whimpers when Julius repeats the motions, the sensation of being breached over and over again making him feel impossibly hot between his hips.

Julius is quick to settle into a rhythm when he starts pumping his fingers in and out of Ludger. Ludger utterly melts against the sheets, moaning softly with every thrust.

Ludger moans his brother's name with a light toss of his head when Julius ups the pace, and finds himself running his hands up and down his ribs and stomach. He hears Julius suck in a breath when his fingertip brushes over a nipple, and Ludger can't help a lovedrunk little smile as he circles the nub with his fingertip before giving it a light pinch. It makes him moan softly as he shuts his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure washing over him.

Ludger has settled on meeting Julius' hand in steady tempo, but makes a small noise when Julius presses in deep. In a the split second he has to be caught off-guard, he feels Julius curl is fingers and brush his prostate.

He moans, long and loud and filthy; Julius continues flexing and curling his fingers, teasing at the spot, and Ludger couldn't contain his sounds even if he wanted to.

Ludger trembles and whines when he feels Julius stop, even if it's to angle his wrist. "Please, please, please--"

That's when Julius  _presses,_  and Ludger nearly shouts, legs shaking. Julius smiles softly at Ludger's reaction, and watches his brother tilt his head back and heave for breath. He doesn't relent however, and gently massages the spot with gentle and deliberate curls. He feels Ludger tighten around his fingers, and the action causes Ludger to take in a heavy, shuddering breath. 

He takes in a sharp breath with every curl of Julius' fingers, and he sobs, grinding his hips down, when Julius flicks his fingertip along the spot, still gentle, almost barely-there. Ludger's cock twitches, and soon he's clutching the blankets with shaky fists as he raises himself onto his elbows to watch Julius as he works.

Ludger bites his lip to keep himself from groaning too loudly, but his actions are futile when Julius starts thrusting his fingers again.

"Julius, Julius, _Julius,_ " Ludger cries out with every stroke, and the heat and the fullness and  _Julius, just Julius--_ it's all too much, and Ludger grabs his cock with a sweat-slick hand and strokes himself, hard and fast, out of sync with Julius' tempo but not caring one bit.

The sight of Ludger, legs spread, jerking himself off, being fingerfucked-- it has Julius' erection beyond straining, and Ludger can see it. As he bucks his hips off the bed to meet Julius' thrusts, he tilts his head back before moaning desperately.

"Big brother," he whines, legs trembling, breaths heaving, coming right from his chest, and that's when Julius gives him a small, small smile before pressing in deep and massaging his prostate again.

Ludger groans, long and guttural, as he tugs his cock, furious and unrefined. His entire body locks up as the overwhelming pulses of his orgasm make him shiver. He doesn't stop stroking himself, nor does Julius let up on his prostate, until Ludger's legs are quivering and his cock his limp, twitching from the vestiges of his sated arousal, and he's milked himself dry.

With one final, soft curl, Julius slides his fingers out of his Ludger, wipes his hand on the inside of Ludger's thigh, and looks up at his debauched little brother. He's flat on his back, the trembling in his legs dying down, stomach striped with his own cum, and his breathing is quick and deep.

Julius strokes the outside of Ludger's thigh, soothing Ludger through his afterglow. Even with his erection being downright distracting, he still has it in him to wait till Ludger's come down.

After a few long moments, Ludger chuckles, dazed, the smile reaching his voice. He pushes himself up to a sitting position, before shifting to his knees and  crawling towards Julius with languid movements. He looks beyond satisfied, and Julius can tell in the way his brother kisses him, long and deep and lingering.

Ludger reaches up to stroke Julius' cheek as he fits their lips together, humming softly into the kiss. When he draws away, he smiles, small and warm, and Julius returns the gesture.

He presses their lips together once more, and trails his hand down from Julius' face to brush its way down his front. When Ludger reaches the top of Julius' pants, he drops a kiss to his brother's chin before shuffling down till he was level with Julius' crotch. With deft fingertips, he plucks and pulls at the button and fly of Julius' pants, and eases his erection out with a ginger touch.

Ludger hums, eyeing Julius' dick with a hungry little smile, before taking it in his hand and giving it a few slow pumps. His eyes flutter shut as he opens his mouth wide to take Julius in.

Julius gives a long, gratified moan at the feel of Ludger's hot, slick mouth surrounding him, and doesn't hesitate to reach down and stroke Ludger's head.

Ludger gives a few long sucks before drawing back, coming up with a light pop, and flicking his tongue over the head of Julius' cock. After giving it a slow once-over with his tongue, Ludger takes him in again and bobs his way down until his brother is dangerously close to his throat.

He bobs his head in a steady rhythm, reveling in the sound of Julius' gratified moans. When Julius gives his scalp another encouraging stroke, Ludger leans into it momentarily before coming up until only the head of Julius' cock remained between his lips. He laps at it before teasing the sensitive juncture of his cockhead and shaft a few flicks with the tip of his tongue, which causes Julius to shiver.

As he sucks at the tip of Julius' dick with loud, filthy slurps, Julius can't help but give a light thrust against Ludger's tongue. Ludger moans in approval around the dick in his mouth, and it makes Julius tilt his head back with another groan.

Ludger sucks his way back down, slides his hand between his brother's thighs to tease at his balls as he resumes bobbing his head with long strokes.

His sucking and bobbing picks up, and Julius completely melts into it. It isn't long before he becomes less and less able to contain himself; what starts as a few slow twitches turns into full-on thrusts into Ludger's mouth.

Pulling up off Julius' dick, he compensates for the loss of contact by stroking his cock with a firm touch. Ludger looks up at him, eyes hooded, and licks his lips.

"Fuck my mouth," he says, quick and breathless, before sucking Julius' cock back into his mouth. He watches Julius and all his reactions from beneath his lashes.

Julius groans before nodding and giving Ludger's head another stroke. Without hesitating, he rocks his hips into his brother's mouth. When he runs his hand through Ludger's hair again, he keeps his hand at the base of his skull, and rocks in again.

Ludger whimpers around Julius' dick, a silent plea for more, harder.

Julius obliges by thrusting in deep, hitting the back of Ludger's throat. Ludger takes it in stride with little more than a surprised gagging noise. He continues working himself in and out of Ludger's mouth with long strokes, moaning softly with every draw out. 

Ludger braces his weight on his elbows, back arched, ass in the air, to press his hands to Julius' thighs, holding onto them as Julius holds Ludger's head in place and starts thrusting fully into his mouth.

"Ludger," Julius hisses as he does as he'd been asked, hitting the back of Ludger's throat with every thrust. Ludger squirms and moans too, tongue curling and pressing against the pulsing underside of Julius' cock, not minding the saliva trailing down the corners of his lips.

Julius has no problem helping himself to Ludger's mouth until he's too close to bear. He pushes Ludger off his dick, and his brother knows exactly what's to come, so he shuts his eyes, opens his mouth, and strokes Julius with tight-fisted fervor.

Julius groans, long and loud, and aids Ludger in stroking his erection until he cums with moan that comes right from his chest.

Ludger makes a gratified sound of his own when he feels the warmth of his brother's cum striping his face, and he pumps and squeezes him until the only thing he has left are little droplets of cum, which Ludger licks up happily.

When Julius opens his eyes, he's greeted by the sight of Ludger, arched and prostrate for him, cum streaked over the bridge of his nose, on his parted lips, dripping onto his chin and neck; it's the single most erotic thing Julius has ever seen in his life.

With a dazed smile, Ludger swipes his tongue over his lips to lap up the cum before running his fingertips through the fluid on his chin. His tongue flicks out to taste it, and Julius chuckles admonishingly.

"You already got what you wanted, so knock that off," he says warmly, running a hand through Ludger's hair.

Ludger eases onto his bottom, his smile brightening. "It's been  _three days._  Give me a break, big brother."

With a smile of his own, Julius reaches over to tap Ludger's nose, dabbing a bit of cum onto his fingertip, before pressing it to his brother's lip. The gesture was meant to be playful in that disgusting way only brothers are capable of, but Ludger sucks the digit into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. In spite of this, he looks ready to laugh.

"Settle down there, Ludger," Julius says jovially as he draws his finger out of Ludger's mouth. With a lopsided smile, he gives Ludger's hair a ruffle. "How about you feed me first,  _then_ we can talk about making up for lost time."

Ludger hums in pleasure, watching Julius with big, inocuous eyes. "Sounds good."

As Julius straightens, Ludger rises to his knees as well; without warning, Ludger gives Julius a hard shove off the bed, and sends Julius tumbling to the floor.

" _That's_ for not giving me a hand when you walked in here!" he declares before padding his way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually put notes at the end of my works, but...
> 
>   
>   
> here. take one of these on your way out.


End file.
